


Blueballs [fanart]

by Koe



Series: Koe's Hawkeye Initiative [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Parody, Satire, Sexual Humor, The Hawkeye Initiative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye posing as Julie Strain. 'nough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueballs [fanart]

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Simon Bisley](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simon_Bisley) is to thank for this one. A wonderful artist who's work belong thoroughly in the (sexual) fantasy realm. A perfect target for [the Hawkeye Initiative](http://comicsbeat.com/the-hawkeye-initiative-launches-and-genderswapping-will-never-be-the-same/) too.


End file.
